


Aphelios Requires a Glass of Milk

by nonspecifics



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Breastfeeding, F/M, Hand Jobs, Lactation, Pee, it's unavoidable whoops, religious repression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonspecifics/pseuds/nonspecifics
Summary: While on the run from Solari soldiers, Aphelios finds himself injured and in the care of a Rakkor woman who just wants to help heal and nourish him.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Aphelios Requires a Glass of Milk

**Author's Note:**

> I'm horny

Aphelios had woken up in an interesting predicament. A mission had gone somewhat awry and he wound up escaping, but thoroughly injured, to the point that he could barely walk. He managed to retreat to a house in a Rakkor town. This wasn’t much safer for him, but he had only intended to stay there long enough to patch himself up and catch his breath. Things were going to plan until a woman walked into the room, loosely wearing a robe. He had thought he was being quiet enough to not wake the inhabitants of the house, but evidently not. 

\------ 

“Are you… Lunari,” the woman asked, approaching him like he was a wounded animal “I won’t hurt you, this is a safe house.” 

His brow furrowed, he still wasn’t keen on trusting a stranger, especially without Alune there to fact-check or at least provide more weapons. However he didn’t have many other options, he was caught, and he didn;t have the energy to tumble back through the window and run for another mile or so. Even just attempting to take a step back from the stranger he almost fell on his ass. 

“Please, relax, I only want to help you,” she eased him, getting close enough to place a hand on his shoulder. “Come with me, you should lie down.” 

She guided him back to her bed, which Aphelios noted no one else was in. Did she live alone? It was quite a large house for one person. He couldn’t see any weapons in the room, so he obeyed, laying down and letting her tend to his wounds and examine his body. 

She was very quick to bandage his cuts and even fashion a splint for his leg. He was prepared for her to stop after that, but she began unbuttoning his shirt and peeling it open, searching his body for any other wounds… presumably. She took an alcohol soaked rag to any small cuts, running her hands down his chest… to feel for any other injuries probably. He was starting to struggle with his breathing, he was already hyperventilating from his anxiety in this unsure situation, but on top of that, the noctum left an after effect that burned his throat long after the numbing effects. Usually he would fix this with a glass of milk once he was safely back in his cave; water didn’t soothe nearly as well as cream did. 

“Can you speak,” the woman asked, “I just want to make sure I’m not hurting you.” 

Aphelios merely tapped on his throat, hoping that would communicate something to the effect of “I willingly drank poison and now my throat feels like it’s soaking in acid.” 

She had heard tell of a Lunari warrior who drank the noctum flower’s essence… perhaps this was him! Without a second thought, she moved to sit so that his head was resting in her lap, and she pulled open the top of her robe, unveiling her massive pair of tits. 

Oh. Uh, this was odd... Was this normal for the Rakkor? He wasn’t quite sure how to react, surely she couldn’t be implying he… drink from them. 

His confusion showed brightly on his face, and she quickly took notice. “Please, drink, it’s okay, it will help.” With that she pulled his head against her breast, ignoring his grunts in protest. 

He was prepared to push her away, milk was for babies, not for a grown ass adult like him… but then again he was in great pain, and she seemingly lacked a family to nourish… His lips twitched against her nipple, slowly parting them to take it into his mouth and suck. 

_Gods, what was he doing?_ Almost immediately he got a small stream of hot milk on his tongue. It was almost sweet and it felt amazing going down his abused throat. After a moment of hesitation, he continued to suckle, drinking more of the strange woman’s milk. It felt rather good, much better than he was expecting. Without realizing he had reached up and placed his hand on the breast he was latched onto, massaging it to try to get more out. It wasn’t until he had heard the woman moan softly that he realized how long he had been sucking. 

Aphelios pulled away suddenly, feeling rather embarrassed for his over-indulgence. His throat was cleared out enough that he could speak now, and he mustered up a “sorry…” 

However when he looked up at the woman, she didn’t look angry with him, and in fact she didn’t look hurt, which he was certain her moan denoted, but instead she looked… completely hot and bothered. Oh dear. 

“No need to apologize, and keep drinking, by all means… You seem to be enjoying yourself just as much as me anyways~” she chuckled, sliding a hand down his torso to his… very large bulge. When had he gotten so hard? The Lunari’s cheeks flushed dark pink, and he looked away, now beyond embarrassed. How could he have been aroused by such a mundane thing? Breastfeeding was a wholesome activity between a mother and their child!... Although he supposed when it was between two adults the context changed somewhat. 

“May I touch you?” her words tore him out of his thoughts, and he frankly had no idea how to respond, it wasn’t her business, this was his problem. “I wish to help you in any way I can, I do not mind, I just ask that you keep drinking.” 

Aphelios opened his mouth like he was about to say something, but instead just nodded before returning to her puffy pink nipple. As he continued to drink her essence, he felt his pants being tugged down and his length being freed. Her hand quickly took hold on his manhood and began stroking it up and down, causing him to moan around her breast, milk dribbling down his chin. He wasn’t very well versed in the pleasures of the flesh, and only rarely allowed himself to indulge in it, purely for the purpose of dealing with pesky erections like this one. His body was very touch-starved as well, so having a stranger handle him like this made his body burn from head-to-toe. The Lunari squirmed and struggled not to be too vocal with his pleasure as he tried to continue suckling, now using his hand to massage her other breast and toy with the nipple, which seemed to be working as his fingers started getting wet. 

It didn’t take long to work him up to climax, and as she ground her thumb against the head of his cock, his stomach clenched and he came hard, shooting ropes of hot cum all over his lap and her hand. He pulled away from her breast purely to moan, trembling and nearly crying from the overwhelming stimulation. 

“Poor thing,” she hummed, petting his hair with her less sticky hand, “You must not have released in awhile.” She gently squeezed the tip a few more times to get out any last drops of cum, making him shiver, before gingerly tucking him back into his pants. “Why don’t you get some rest now? I’ll stay up and keep a look-out for us tonight, alright?” 

Aphelios, far too frazzled to question anything she said, merely nodded and allowed himself to fall asleep. 

  
  
  


And here was now, waking up in a strange house with only memories of a very interesting night, and some stains on his pants. That was such a shameful endeavor, allowing himself to do agree to such an act… He was ready to get up and start the journey back home, but as he walked out to the room he entered from, he found the woman once more, speaking to someone at the door. 

“I’m sorry sir, I slept like a rock last night, I didn’t encounter anyone,” she lied, “thank you for the warning though, I wouldn’t want to risk any attacks from the Lunari, so I will be more cautious next time and listen for the alarm bells!” 

There was also a man speaking, but Aphelios couldn’t make out the words. It was a safe assumption that these were Solari soldiers doing their rounds, searching for him. He couldn’t leave now, because even if he could escape their clutches, if he was caught leaving her house he would put her at risk as well for harbouring him. 

Once the door was closed he made his presence known to her, looking rather uncomfortable, but thankful for the help. He had never had a one-nighter like this, and he had no idea how to broach the topic after the fact. 

“Oh, you’re finally awake,” she walked towards him, and started examining him again, “are you feeling better?” 

“Y-yes…” he responded. “I wanted to say, thank you for all of the help…” 

“No problem at all, you’re welcome here anytime you find yourself seeking sanctuary, or just seeking some release~” she offered, causing Aphelios to get completely hot under the collar in mere seconds. 

“Um, uh… do you have a bathroom?” He hastily changed the topic, although he did certainly need to piss; chugging all of that milk right before bed certainly had an effect on him. 

“Oh, our town has communal toilets… but I think I have a small chamberpot still!” She rushed into a room down the hall and romaged for a minute, before returning with the aforementioned object. 

It was small… It looked much better suited to a child, especially when he knew fully well that he pissed like a race horse. 

Seemingly reading his expression, she followed up with “Too small?... If you can wait a bit longer, I could loan you a less conspicuous outfit, hide your markings with some make-up, and sneak you to the toilets? You could leave after that if you wanted to since you’ll already be disguised” 

Aphelios squirmed, waiting that long would be a challenge, but he was confident he would overflow that pot before he was even halfway empty. He nodded and followed her to her room, trying to stay still while she covered his tattoos and helped dress him. He didn’t really need the help, but he wasn’t going to argue over it. 

When they were done he glanced in the mirror; he looked so peculiar without his markings, and it was certainly blasphemous to hide them, but in this case he felt it was reasonable to make an exception. Now ready to face the sunlight, which was bad enough on it’s own, he followed the woman out with clenched, hoping this toilet wasn’t far. 

He tried his best to act natural as he followed her, the people here seemed somewhat uncomfortable, perhaps due to the Solari sweeping through their town. He didn’t put much thought to it, but sometimes he wondered if the Solari were really as accepted by Targon as he had thought. The houses were adorned with symbols of the sun, but none of them seemed to be extreme in their beliefs. Hopefully his pale skin wasn’t too much of a dead giveaway though, even if the people here weren’t as vehemently moon-hating, he didn’t want to test his luck. 

Thankfully, they reached the toilets soon enough, which were an open row of benches with holes carved down the middle of each seat. Nothing out of the ordinary, Aphelios was just not so used to the crowd here. His escort took a seat at an empty spot and did her own business, as if to encourage him. He really couldn’t afford to flounder around and risk losing his seat, so he took a deep breath, dropped his pants, and took a seat in one swift motion, hopefully quick enough that no one saw any markings elsewhere on his body. The spots around him quickly filled up as he squirmed, caught between the feeling of his overwhelmingly full bladder, and the bladder shyness that was corking him up. He swore he could feel everyone’s eyes on him. It wasn’t until he heard the gentle stream of the familiar stranger that he felt his own urine starting to trickle out, which slowly increased in pressure until he was all done. 

He tried not to waste any more time than he needed to and quickly hiked up his pants, washing his hands in a small bucket of water sitting nearby. The woman was waiting for him just past the crowd. 

“Alright, the best way to exit town is through that arc, travellers pass through their all the time, you could easily blend into the crowd until you reach somewhere safe,” she whispered to him, putting a hand on his shoulder “If you need me again, you know where to find me~” 

With flushed cheeks, Aphelios nodded and made his way out, not hesitating in the plan. The sooner he could return to his people the better. He stayed in a pack of traders and merchants until the path diverged and he deemed it far enough away from the town to start travelling on his own. His journey was uneventful, and he found himself safely back home, almost collapsing in his room of the cave from exhaustion. He still wasn’t exactly in good shape after all of his injuries. 

  
It had been quite an eventful day… not necessarily a bad one though. Meeting any ally of his people was always a pleasant experience, not to mention all of the favors she had done him. _He felt a bit thirsty just thinking about it…_ Aphelios might pay her a visit again sooner than he thought.


End file.
